A different look
by TonksAndLupin
Summary: A Tonks and Lupin based story.


Tonks glided into Flourish and Blotts. She hadn't been there in a long time. Casually browsing through the large selection of books, she heard her name being called. It was in a rusty voice, but she recognised it. Immediately, she turned around. And there stood her old friend, Remus. His blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the shop. He was wearing his usual long, brown robes. Tonks smiled brightly and to Lupin's surprise, wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few strange seconds, Lupin wrapped his arms around her waist too. Suddenly, Tonks felt a warm feeling inside of her. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was new and different to her. They let go of each other and did the usual greetings. It was good for them to see each other again. They spoke for about 20 minutes, just standing in front of a shelf of books, blocking 5 people from browsing.

They spoke about whatever came to mind because for once, they didn't want to stop talking to each other. Suddenly, Kingsleigh walked through the glass and wood splintered door.  
"Remus, there you are! We really have to go you know. Where have you been?" he questioned Lupin with a tone of anger in his voice.  
"Just talking to Tonks, is that a problem?" Lupin snapped back. He hadn't felt so bright in years.  
Kingsleigh looked shocked and pushed him out the door. Saddened from being departed from her, Lupin managed time to wave at Tonks through the crack in the door.

With a sudden outburst of enlightenment, Tonks ran to the door and pulled it open, wanting to talk to him more. She gazed and wondered along the long and snowy street of Diagon Alley. Winter had just started to kick in, leaving the street covered and hidden in a white, snowy blanket. Suddenly, a strange drip of water rolled down Tonks' perfectly shaped pink nose. Confused, she looked up in the white sky. It was already too dark to see anything. She looked over to a street lamp and noticed white snowflakes slowly dancing down from the sky. She looked over to the next streetlamp and noticed Remus leaning on it. His hands were in his pockets, and he was casually talking to Kingsleigh. And that's when it struck her.

Maybe because of the lighting of the street lamp, Remus' blue eyes seemed a tone brighter, making them light up his face. Making him look beautiful. The scars of previous transformations were still engraved onto his perfect skin. His cheeks were plump and pink from the coldness but added more colour to his face. Remus seemed taller and stronger leaning against the lamp. Little white flakes of snow sat in his scruffy brown hair, resting there for a few seconds and then slowly melting, making his hair damp and possibly cold. Tonks stood there and admired this man. Why hadn't she seen this side of him before? She enjoyed the feeling of happiness and comfort sitting inside her chest.

Without warning, Remus glanced over to Tonks and smiled brightly as if he knew she had been there the whole time. The smile made his face sweeter and gorgeous. That wasn't a smile she'd ever seen before. It was a different smile. Almost as if it was a smile especially for her. Feeling suddenly embarrassed and her cheeks hot with pink, she realised what she was doing and quickly turned around back to the door of Flourish and Blotts. She opened the door quickly and moved closer to it. Being her usually clumsy self, she walked straight into the edge of the door. She touched her forehead with utter embarrassment and pain and slowly walked inside. She again made a fool of herself and walked straight into an elderly lady carrying a small pile of books. Hating herself, she quickly apologised to the elderly lady. The lady said it was no problem, picked up her books and dashed off. Before running inside as fast as she could, she turned her head towards the lamp Remus was stood at. He was still staring. He was still smiling that special smile. Tonks scampered inside and shut the door with utter embarrassment. Never had she been so humiliated.

Feeling a little warm inside, she touched her forehead again and felt a little pain. Guessing it was a bruise. She leaned onto the door and closed her eyes, thinking back to the perfect vision of Remus she had. Smiling and enlightened, she opened her eyes. It seemed like a dream. A dream Tonks wanted to visit again. She smiled brightly. The hug. The long conversation. The new beautiful figure she had never noticed before and she really liked.

Tonks really liked it. Tonks really liked Remus. But never would she tell anyone of this. She had looked at Remus a different way that day, and she'll never forget the day she realised the strong feelings she had for him. And from that moment on, never did she let them feelings go.


End file.
